Casey Ella?
by RIOT-PARAMORE
Summary: DASEY! Casey is dead set against going to prom. Her grades start to drop from all the stress and she starts to fall for her new tutor. Will talking to LeafsPro01 cheer her up? And where does Derek fall into all this mess?


**Ok well before you go on reading this I guess you should know that this is my first Dasey; well published Dasey. I got this idea while reading the fabulous book "Cindy Ella". Anyways that's why this story is called "Casey… Ella?"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or "Cindy Ella" I wish I did. God knows how much I want Michael Seater.**

_To the Editor of the Thompson High Courier,_

_While most teenagers dream of the prom and what dress they want and how to purchase that item, some of us hate the concept of it. By some of us, I mean the ones who don't have dates because their boyfriends dumped them two weeks ago. _

_I just want to say that opening the paper every week for the past FOUR weeks and seeing the headline, "PROM'S COMING! What's the best style dress for this season?" is ridiculous. Personally, I'm sick of it and I wish that you could print something useful like "WHALES! And how to save them." _

_The prom is a way to separate the socially challenged people from the social butterflies; AKA the nerds and populars. Is this really the way we should be running a school? I say that we ban prom and all of it's stupid antics. Yes, I did go to prom last year but this year, as a senior, I refuse to go again. Not because my boyfriend who left for college this year dumped me for a Delta girl, or my rank on the social ladder but because of what prom represents. Hurt and a mile long receipt. _

_Oh, and why is it that you refuse to put any of my letters in the paper? Is it because you are afraid of what people think? That many of them might agree with me? Well, too bad! I will not stop writing these._

_Sincerely,_

_Casey McDonald_

Emily threw the heavy newspaper at me and it slapped the desk with impeccable force. I noticed the entire highlighted section that Emily had flipped to. There I noticed the one letter that the _Courier _had ever printed of mineI blinked several times in confusion until it hit me. Everyone in school was going to see this letter. Everyone was going to know that me, Casey McDonald, was the freak who wrote this letter complaining about the prom. The one thing that everyone in school looks forward too. Could my life get any better?

"Ok, what is this?" Emily asked as she sat down next to me. I picked up the paper and stared at it. What was I going to say? That I wrote it two weeks ago when Max dumped me for his little sorority whore? Or because that's how I truly feel?

"Well, Em, I think that people should really consider banning that prom. I mean think of it, haven't your grades dropped because you've been worrying about your perfect prom night? I know mine have because of… well you know. Everything that has been going on. With me and Max breaking up, me being frustrated with the whole prom thing, and because Sally keeps calling for Derek saying that she really wants to get back together so that they can go to prom."

Now that I really think about it. All that stress had to do with the prom. See what I mean people? This whole ordeal is just nerve wracking and a complete waste of time. All the girls at my school care about right now is; _Man, I hope (insert name of my nemesis here) doesn't have my dress or shoes. _And all the guys care about is; _Man, I hope that me and (insert name of girlfriend or date here) bang that night._

"Oh come on Casey. You know that once everyone in school reads this, you're going to be the mockery of the school. Can't you just say it was a joke? Because, no offense, I love you like a sister but, since I am your best friend, I am basically associated with this letter too."

"I'm sorry Emily, but I will not hide my feelings. You should know me by now."

"You know, I bet you are only doing this in hopes that a certain **LeafsPro01 **will see it and gush about it to you online and you and him can be all cyber romantic and debate the pros and cons of prom night." Emily said with a smirk in her voice.

**LeafsPro01**; okay I guess I should explain myself. Once upon a time I had a account and he had been a subscriber. He left a comment on one of the videos I had edited about my life with the Venturi family and he said that he really like what I had done with it. Eventually he had commented all my videos and asked for my screen name. I was reluctant at first but he assured me we didn't have to say names or anything personal. I agreed and gave mine to him and we started talking. We did exchanged ages though, and it turns out he's only six months older than me.

"Emily you promised you would mention that at school! What if someone had heard you?" I screamed in a hush, looking around to make sure that no one was looking at us. I didn't want to risk any chances of people thinking I was hooking up with some psycho 40 year old man on the internet.

"Whatever, no one heard. But this prom thing is going to be taken out of proportion. I hope you know that." she said as she got up to leave. I barely noticed that the first bell had rung and if I didn't get going now I was going to be late.

I darted out the door after my best friend but realized she had biology and I had English. I grunted softly as my second realization hit me. I left my English book in my locker.

I looked at the clock that was in the middle of the hallway. If I wanted to arrive to English on time I'd better get moving. I started off in power walking but that was not going to work so I started sprinting which was a really bad idea.

I turned the corner and hit a water fountain that I had forgotten was there. It took me all of three seconds to notice that I was now on the floor with my belonging spread all over the hallway floor. I laid on my back trying to catch my breath when I noticed a pair of green Etnies standing in close proximity to my face. I closed my eyes tightly and sighed. He was going to make fun of me for the rest of the year and all summer until we go to college.

"You're blocking the water fountain." I shot my eyes open and looked up at him. His smirk was indeed intact on his face and his hair was covering his eyes because he was looking down at me still laying on the floor.

I sat up quickly and started to gather my things. I threw him a dirty look and tried to stand up but lost my balance. Derek's hand flew to the small of my back and caught me before I fell once again.

"Can't have you doing that again or I might never get my drink."

I looked down at his arm which was still around me. I coughed slightly and he quickly removed it.

"Listen I'd love to stay and chat, but I don't want to stay and chat. And besides the bell is about to-"

The late bell rang out through the school before I could even finish my sentence. I leaned against the wall and threw my head back almost ready to scream. I looked over to where Derek was standing only to be greeted with open air. I looked down the hallway and saw him swaggering to his next class. Dumb jerk can't even help me gather my things so I wouldn't be late. I slowly picked up my purse that I'd dropped when the bell rang, and followed the hall that Derek took.

Now, I'd never been late for a class before and I had no idea what I was supposed to say.

"_I'm sorry Ms. P but a water fountain got in my way?"_

Yeah, that was going to be as believable as my Bob the dog story. I can't tell her that I was already late and I had to get my book from my locker and then stayed to talk to my insensitive step brother who obviously didn't even bother to attend his own class seeing as it was not in this hall.

I reached my destination and hesitated before opening the door. I stepped inside closing the door behind me. Ms. P was sitting at her desk looking at a stack of papers while everyone was working in their books. I walked up to her ready to lie my best.

"Excuse me, Ms. P? I'm so sorry that I'm late it's just-" I trailed off when she looked up and motioned for me to stop talking.

"It's ok Casey. Derek stopped by to tell me that you're locker had been stuck and you could not get your book out. It's all good. Just share with Lisa's book with her."

I believe I was in shock for quite some time. Derek stopped by to tell my teacher I was going to be late? Why would he do that? He's never done anything like that before. Usually he would just laugh and walk to his own class as I scrambled and barley made it to class in time.

I shrugged and walked over to my desk that Lisa had conjoined with hers. The whole 45 minutes I could not concentrate on my work for the life of me. I was too worried about other things, mainly the prom, but also, the whole Derek saving me from detention was somewhere in the back of my mind.

I was awoken from my thoughts when I saw the other kids get up and head for their lockers. I scrambled to gather my things and walked out the door only to run into Sheldon. I have to say, even though Sheldon probably still thinks I like him, he's become a pretty good friend.

"Whoa, slow down there Casey. Where's the fire?" He asked brushing his sweater vest off.

Me and Emily have tried to give him makeovers or in Sheldon's case, a make-under. He just refuses to wear anything but button down oxfords and sweater vests. The kid is hopeless.

"Sorry, Sheldon, I've just been behind all day and I was late to class and I found out that Der-" I trailed off. I suppose that Derek really wouldn't want word of his helping me out to spread around the school, so I stopped myself before I could say anything.

"It's just been hectic." I explained quickly as my eyes darted around trying to find the quickest way to get to my 'stuck' locker. I would give anything for this day to be over, but at least no one has mentioned my letter in the paper.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. The kids must be being pretty harsh on you about your article in the _Courier_." Too little, too late.

"It wasn't an article," I said as I made my way down the hall with Sheldon following behind me like a lost puppy. Poor guy. Emily has all different morning classes than he does. "It was a letter to the editor. The one that could humiliated me the most and make me the talk of the school, and it gets printed. Talk about fate."

Finally down the right hall I made my way over to my locker. Seeing what was printed in sloppy handwriting, my mouth dropped open and I gasped loudly. This day was only getting better, wasn't it?

**Reject! We shouldn't ban prom, we should ban you from our school!**

I saw Sheldon grimace as he read the delightful note. I pulled my sleeve down over my fist and began to wipe away the declaration of someone's opinion.

"Yeah, that letter was a great idea." I said mainly to myself, not really expecting an answer, but hey, he's Sheldon.

"Don't doubt your own opinions Casey. Cause, the people here defiantly don't." He said motioning to the smear that was left on my locker. I sighed once again before pulling it open to retrieve books. Six more hours until I can go home. I can take that right?

**Ok so that was basically just an intro to the story. How was it? Was it completely horrible because I will delete it and we can all just forget I ever wrote it. And if you liked it please review because I plan on making this as long as possible.**

**Oh and if you've ever read Cindy Ella you've noticed that I changed a few things to make it more like something the characters would do. Also if you've read the book you know my little secret. But please don't ruin it for others I beg you!**

**If you've read my One In A Million, Make That 2 Million Moliver story on the Hannah Montana boards it will be updated soon.**

**-Mickey**


End file.
